


《蓝胡子的妻子》

by LAVIATEUR



Category: I - Fandom
Genre: 搞到床上去的刑侦（？）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAVIATEUR/pseuds/LAVIATEUR
Summary: “i是饱满的元音。”





	《蓝胡子的妻子》

吴邪站在讲台上，脸上带着温和的笑给学生们催眠，心里暗骂了声，【操，你搞上警察了？”】  
【“…昨天晚上喝多了，不是我，科学说喝醉是不会乱搞的。”】  
【“去你的，你的存在就不科学，给你沾点酒你搂着狗都能称兄道弟。”】  
【“好嘞，哥哥。”】  
吴邪装出畏畏缩缩的样子，不去看最后排的人向他走来，从口袋里掏出证件，名字是“张起灵”，随后被他收入外套。  
吴邪低着头，双手搓着衣角，眼神不知道看哪，毕竟是自己另一个人格和面前人搞上的。张起灵也挺尴尬，去扫黄打非结果我抓我自己。两个人只好盯着面前一次性纸杯内的速溶咖啡泛着白沫打着旋，等着对面坐着的人先开口。  
【“我不管了，你来解决，次次都要我来擦屁股，狗都嫌你。”】  
吴邪又突然笑了一下，嘴角荡起一个小涡，他推开面前的咖啡，他把脸埋进高领毛衣里，只抬着一双眼睛，透过镜片审视这位叫张起灵的警官。  
张起灵西装裤下露出的脚踝被袜子包裹着，露出好看的一点形状，他伸出手，面无表情礼貌问好。

吴邪随意拍了两下，笑眯眯地说，别装了，小警官。  
“你们档案不是早就把我俩分析得透透明明了吗？而且，你昨晚没搞明白？”吴邪支在桌上，胸口肌肉把毛衣崩出一个暧昧弧度，伸手从他大衣口袋里取出一个硬皮本子，念着，“吴邪，男，28岁，啧，年龄错了，我可没这么嫩，初始人格是大学教授，副人格…”  
他随即把本子一扔，骂了一句“可去你妈的，我凭什么是副的？”  
“因为你不常出现。”张起灵回忆着昨天晚上的情景，他像往常一样检查负责的区域，在震耳欲聋的音乐和无数重叠晃动的头颅里被一人拽过去，嘴对嘴灌了酒，那人脸上浮着红，龇着上下两颗亮晶晶小尖牙，然后那人就在卡座上——  
给他讲起了物理，捧着自己地脸边讲边啄，下半张脸都被他弄的口水呼啦的，他红着脸眯着眼睛鼓起一嘴气，没地亲了，还非要把张起灵头发拨后去啃额头，亲着讲着自己睡着了，张起灵看他一胖朋友来了，自己带着一脸口水，走了。  
张起灵坐在车里有些犯晕，不知道是酒催眠，还是物理催眠，他在扫黄记录里工工整整写下了自己的名字。

“年轻人，知不知道补觉很重要？”  
吴邪重新坐下来，胳膊撑在桌上，问“你们是不是漏了一点？”  
张起灵发出了一个单音节，吴邪眼里闪过点光，又低垂下去，“他是胆小怕事还尽他娘地婆婆妈妈，做事死脑筋，优点就是和我共享一张帅脸。”吴邪笑了一下，“这么说自己会不会像个神经病？”  
【“你他娘的再批话一句，我就强行征用一周身体。”】  
他接着话尾，“无所谓，我是，他不是。哦，顺便说一下，你们漏了一点，我是弯的，小警官，亲身实践，可以证明吧。要不要记上？”  
张起灵有些尴尬地调整了下坐姿，手在桌上敲了一下，发出闷响，他开口切入正题：“需要你的帮助。”明明才是第一次见面，张起灵已经有点想早点让吴邪变回那个话不多的。

“我的脸像猪肉？”吴邪撑着脸，眼神若有若无地飘。  
张起灵说，这不是猪肉，最近猪瘟。  
“你还挺搞笑的。”他用叉子将盘中滋着油的肉慢条斯理地切开，变成不规则的几块，叉起一块往嘴里送，剩下的肉块散落在盘中，留下褐黄油渍，吴邪垂着眼，用叉子拨弄着“我对肉确实不熟悉——拼回去了吗？”  
张起灵看向他的嘴巴，“少了半块。”他放下筷子，从怀里掏出一个本子递给吴邪，声音冷清响起，“死者是在…”  
吴邪接过本子，把眼镜摘下，捏捏山根，“不用，我知道名字，他学生，我那天刚起床的时候在课上看过，挺漂亮一小孩，怎么就——少了两片呢。”  
吴邪看着记录的本子，尸体是2号早自习的时候被发现，自习室中间立着一个巨大的展柜，来自习的学生以为是医学院那边的人体切片加模型，便拉动弹簧栅，将切片合拢。他们发现，那半块尸体——是物理课的助教，她睁大着眼睛，睁大着嘴，像丑陋的茧。  
吴邪又把眼镜带上，张起灵说，需要你的帮忙。  
“你们该去找医学院的人，就算是物理，我不相信那个屌人胆大到去杀人。”  
“我们没有怀疑你们另一个人格在不知情的情况下杀人。”  
吴邪用手背抬一下眼镜，眼睛发亮地看着张起灵记录本里夹着的几张照片，张起灵皱了眉头，坐直身子，手握着拐杖，那个坐在他对面的人，脸又一次埋进高领毛衣里，食堂的灯昏昏暗暗在他眼角眉梢处落下一片阴影，嘴角却勾着向上。  
吴邪问道，“刀有错吗。”  
张起灵说，“杀人没用刀”，伸手抽去本子。  
吴邪把他的手慢慢推了，抬眼镜，手油故意在眼镜片上留下指纹，他眼神模糊了一会，嘴里的肉也不嚼了，傻呆呆坐了好一会才回过神，他先是迷茫地看面前的人，小声结巴道，“我…我又梦游了吗？”  
张起灵之前看到档案里说主人格内向，但是在研究方面严谨得很，而且并没有意识到另一个人格的存在，可能是之前受过什么刺激。他叹口气，资料上说另一个侦探人格总会有点灵光的想法，可没说他是个话唠。侦探人格会在整理思路的时候偷偷下去，换上一副人畜无害主人格的样子。  
张起灵看吴邪迷茫的擦了擦眼镜，调整一下，戴好，总觉得他眼里闪过点光。  
他伸出手，说“你好，吴教授。”对方弯着腰，用两只手握着，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦一阵，结巴半天也没说出来什么，只是僵硬地回了一句你好。  
【“…哥，大哥，兄弟，我求你别装了，我真吐了。”】  
吴邪沉默着，内里两个人格开始battle。  
张起灵沉默着，他在想，还是不要把这件案子告诉主人格。

 

吴邪夹着根烟，在阳台自言自语。  
“看过了，怎么样？”  
“没感觉，挺帅的，怪不得第一眼见就搞，你喜欢？”  
烟灰烧了一大截，吴邪手轻轻地弹，“操，我真没搞，你不信问胖子。你还别说，你装的那样子娘们唧唧的，我看周围人眼睛都亮了他都没动作，怎么，不吃你这款？”吴邪打了个呼哨，“纯情小白兔要饿死咯。”  
“你他娘的哪学的俏皮话？…还有，别人胖子知道我俩，不然他要念叨死。”  
“小白兔可别说脏话，他记录你的人设是谦逊有礼的胆小天才。”  
“我俩性格这么像，为什么还会分出来两个人格，真操了。”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“要不我试着睡久一点，这样比较统一。”  
“别啊，一个人怎么说相声。”  
“猪是怎么死的，你他娘的说单口的啊。”  
“没人听啊。”  
“小侦探，你说说，怎么杀的，仇杀情杀？”  
“还能怎么，南京碎尸案切成两千片，其余地方有发现九百块的，九百块什么概念，一个人，被分成了红烧肉大小。”  
“操，我不爱吃红烧肉，水煮肉片成吗，加豆芽。”  
“他娘的，别打岔。”吴邪扔了憋烟盒，开了一条新的，“小教授，你觉得，为什么凶手拿走了两块肉。”  
“我不是说了，爱吃水煮肉片呗。”

九分裤下面露着一截地毯袜盖不住的皮肤，被春风轻轻地搔，舒服得紧，吴邪眯着眼，“他想让艺术品被所有人看到。”  
“你说我俩，算不算艺术品？”

张起灵算是明白了，白天主人格上班，晚上副人格乱玩。  
他面无表情地把满身酒气的吴邪拉下警车，吴邪对着门孔对了几次钥匙，然后他蹲下来，扒拉这门孔往里望，又把钥匙放在张起灵手上，自己坐在地上叹气蹬腿。  
张起灵说，“水，放在床头了，明天你醒了，给我…给组里打电话。”  
吴邪闷头倒在床上，头也不抬，伸手扯他的衣角，“…这位同学，老师物理课还没讲完，你怎么早退…嗝…开假条了吗？”  
张起灵蹲下来，问：“你是主人格，还是副人格。”  
面前人突然笑了，嘴角眉梢都扬起，他指着自己，重复着，什么人格，我是瓜皮猪。  
吴邪像八爪鱼一样缠着自己，一个一米八大个也好几斤肉，往身上一坠，死沉的，他还乱动，铁了心是今晚要发生点什么了。  
“把教材翻到…八千六百五十页，我们今天来讲——磁场！”  
吴邪眼神挺迷糊的，他把张起灵死命往怀里抱，在他耳边小声念叨，“你是N级，我也是…不对，我是瓜皮级，我俩应该吸引…同学，懂了吗？”他低头，吮两口张起灵的耳垂，嘴里一会说，这是库伦力指使他干的，一会又非要检查张起灵的作业写了没有。  
吴邪的嘴越来越往下，拉链的咔哒一声，彻底把两个人都叫醒了，张起灵捧着吴邪的脸，“你喝多了。”  
吴邪吐掉拉链，抬头，“这个人格，没喝多。”

张起灵想，怎么会变成这样。  
他的手撑在身后，眼前是吴邪的背，肌肉长的挺匀，腰背凹下去两个小塘，在往下，就能看见吴邪泛着水光的穴夹着张起灵的鸡巴，上下翻动着。  
吴邪坐在前面大声喘，张起灵好像任他夹着欺负一样，他不让动就不动，任由自己温温吞吞地抬，腰眼扭着蹭过爽利的点，顶端夹一下，吮一口，在慢慢吞吞往下吃。吴邪突然往前俯下身子，在张起灵衣服口袋里翻出那个硬皮小本，高高举起一张照片，吹了个响亮的口哨，示意张起灵去看。  
“吴邪，你拿反了。”  
吴邪穴眼里夹着那根转个圈撞到他怀里，头搭在他肩上喘出一句，“有些事…你得反着来。”  
张起灵提着他的腰往上带，然后又重重坐下去，像骑马一样使劲颠，惹得吴邪在张起灵肩头狠狠咬一口，又轻轻去黏他的纹身，嘴里也不停着，“公务员还有大面积纹身…嘶，别弄…别弄那，信不信我给你举报了。”  
张起灵似乎带着点笑意：“热感纹身。”  
“操…可不能让考研的知道，作弊都查不到。”  
他低头，头发擦过张起灵的脖子，下半身连着，咕叽咕叽冒着水声，他高兴了就抬着腰往下坐，被顶地狠了就发泄似的挠挠张起灵的后背，嘬嘬他的乳头，嘴里还往外蹦着骚话，“小警官，你怎么哪都是硬的，肌肉也硬，乳头也硬，警棍都是硬的，悠着点…可别…可别把我捅漏了去。”  
张起灵涨红了耳尖，咬住吴邪的唇，好像这样就能把骚话压下去，下面顶了一会，吴邪一声喘过一声，前面那根凹陷处蹭在自己小腹上，一股股地吐精，后面臀眼一阵阵收紧，夹的两个人都满身大汗，浑身舒畅。  
吴邪手上仍拿着照片，他推正在吻他的张起灵，喘不上气，眼里一颗颗往外掉珠子，他嘴里呜呜囔囔，说，你别，你别亲我，你抱我。  
两颗心最终贴在一起跳动了。  
吴邪的声音贴在张起灵耳边响，“这里很空，所有总要有个东西进来捅一捅。”他没等张起灵说话，带着他的手敷上心口，戳着里面，“这里也很空，所以要有好几个人格来，来说相声。”  
“小警官，你猜猜，我现在是哪个人格。”  
张起灵沉默了会，抽出两张纸递给吴邪，他说，猜不到，你是吴邪。  
“猜错了，照片的秘密我就告诉你一半。”

吴邪把照片倒过来拿，照片上的尸体和切片部分 赫然是几个大写字母——I AM  
吴邪坐在床边上，“你听听，这搞什么，凶手大自爆？”他垂着眼，看I。  
张起灵把床头柜的冷水倒掉，重新倒了杯，他说：“他想凑一句话，还要有人死。”

 

i是什么？  
是idiosyncrasy，是illness，是imbue。  
吴邪张嘴，发出个饱满的元音，原来是爱。


End file.
